We are analyzing the pathogenesis of a number of selected neurological and neuromuscular mutants of mice in order to achieve an understanding of the primary gene effect(s) and underlying mechanisms leading to each of the mutant syndromes. In addition, we are collaborating in a study of the correlations, if any, between a serum binding inhibitor of myelin basic protein-like antigen (MBP) to anti-MBP antibodies and the resistance or susceptibility to experimental allergic encephalomyelitis induction in mice. We are also studying a mutation called muscle deficient (gene symbol, mdf) which causes a selective reduction in certain hind limb muscles. The mutant gene is not as yet mapped and the primary lesion, presumed to be in the peripheral nervous system, has not as yet been determined. We are continuing studies of trembly in order to analyze its pathological basis.